Corey Hollis
| birth_place = Chelsea, Alabama | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Leeds, Alabama | trainer = Will Owens | debut = March 27, 2009 | retired = }} Corey Hollis (February 8, 1990) is an American professional wrestler. He is known for his work on the independent circuit and for his work in major promotions including Ring of Honor and WWE. In the WWE, Hollis has worked in the training brand NXT, and on the main roster RAW brand. Professional wrestling career Early years Hollis' in-ring career began in the southern United States in promotions held in the states of Alabama, Georgia and Tennessee. Hollis made his in-ring debut on March 27, 2009 for Alternative Pro Wrestling (APW), where he defeated Mike Posey. He returned to APW on July 17, 2009 in a match won by Jeremy Vain. During his rookie years, Hollis wrestling in numerous independent promotions including Global Championship Wrestling, Anarchy Wrestling, Peachstate Wrestling Alliance, Pro Wrestling Chattanooga, NWA Presents, Rampage Pro Wrestling and many more, from 2009 onward. Ultimate NWA (2009-2011) On July 18, Hollis debuted in Ultimate NWA in a match won by Shawn Shultz. He spent most of August 2009 in Ultimate NWA matches, defeating Mike Posey on August 8 in their second match encounter. On that same date he had his first tag team match with Adam Jacobs, defeating Mike Posey & Will Owens. On August 15, Hollis had his second tag match, teaming with and Adam Jacobs and Adam Roberts) as Jeb Outlaw Schmidt against Jeff Jameson, Patrick Bentley & Will Owens. He also won a singles match on this date, defeating Jeff Jameson. On August 29 at Ultimate NWA Caged Aggression, Hollis defeated Kyle Matthews in a singles match. Hollis returned on January 16, 2010, defeating Matt Fortune in singles action. His first title match was on May 15 teaming with Adam Jacobs in a tag team ladder match for the Ultimate NWA Tag Team Championship held Chrisjen Hayme & Patrick Bentley. After winning the Tag titles, Hollis challenged for his next title opportunity. On June 19, Hollis wrestled for the Ultimate NWA Heavyweight Title held by Adam Roberts but was unsuccessful in winning the title. On June 26, Hollis and Jacobs lost the tag titles to The Devil's Rejects (Se7en & Shaun Tempers). On July 10, they lost their title rematch against The Devil's Rejects. On October 23, Hollis won a Number Contendership tournament for the Heavyweight title. On February 12, 2011, Hollis received his title match for the Heavyweight Championship held by Adam Roberts but was unsuccessful in winning the title. Anarchy Wrestling (2009-2015) On January 8, 2011, Hollis debuted during a Anarchy TV Taping, teaming with Mike Posey as team Jimmy Rave Approved in a tag match won by team New Wave (Derrick Driver & Steven Walters). Hollis received several title offers in several cross-promotional events including Pro South Wrestling's Tag Team titles, winning the belts with Chip Day, Rampage Pro Wrestling's Tag Team titles, and Anarchy Wrestling's Heavyweight and Tag Team titles. Hollis also wrestled for Anarchy titles including the Anarchy Young Lions Championship, the Anarchy Television Championship and the Anarchy Tag Team Championship He wrestled his final Anarchy Wrestling match on May 23, 2015, teaming with John Skyler and The Washington Bullets (Jon Williams & Trey Williams). Pro Wrestling EVO (2011-2013) Hollis debuted on November 19, 2011 at EVO Battlefield EVO, defeating his former teammate Chip Day. On September 28, 2012, Hollis' first title match was held on EVO This One Is For The Haters for the Premiere Wrestling Xperience's Heavyweight Championship held by Caleb Konley, but did not succeed in winning the title. On February 15, 2013, Hollis joined the EVO EVO Eight Tournament. He eliminated Joe Black in the first round to advanced to the semi finals where he defeated John Skyler. He won the EVO Eight tournament after defeating Cedric Alexander in the final. On April 27 at EVO Unplugged, Hollis wrestled in a match won by Jay Briscoe. On May 24 at EVO REBIRTH, Hollis won the vacant EVO Heavyweight Championship after defeating Cedric Alexander in a 30 Minute Iron Man match. He wrestled his first and only title defense on June 28, 2013 at EVO This Is Wrestling: Final Chapter, defeating Eddie Edwards. Ring Of Honor (2010-2017) During the December 9, 2010 edition of ROH on HDNet, Hollis made his debut teaming with Mike Posey in a tag match won by ROH's Adam Cole & Kyle O'Reilly. On January 14, 2011 at ROH Champions Vs. All Stars, Hollis and Mike Posey wrestled in a dark match won by The Set (J-Sin & Lance Lude). The following day on January 15 at ROH Only The Strong Survive, Hollis & Mike Posey as team Alabama Attitude wrestled a tag match won by Andy Ridge & Steve Corino. On February 17, 2012 at ROH Rise & Prove, team Alabama Attitude wrestled in a Rise And Prove Tournament Semi Final match, where they were eliminated by team TMDK (Mikey Nicholls & Shane Haste). On the August 3rd edition of ROH, Alabama Attitude won a dark match, defeating The Dirty Rotten Scoundrelz (EC Negro & KC Blade). On March 30, 2013 at ROH WAR, Alabama Attitude received its first title opportunity, challenging for the World Tag Team Championship held by reDRagon (Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly). On January 4, Hollis joined the 2014 Top Prospect Tournament where he defeated his tag team partner Mike Posey in the first round. He was eliminated in the semi final by Raymond Rowe. On June 6, 2015 during the fourth night of the ROH Road To Best In The World event, Hollis wrestled in a three-way match against Samson Walker and Mike Posey for the Number One Contendership to the World Television Championship Hollis returned on January 23, 2016 for the ROH Winter Warriors Tour, where he wrestled a match won by Dalton Castle. Hollis returned on January 14, 2017 where formed a team with John Skyler as The Bruiserweights, teaming with Joseph A'Gau in a match won by The Kingdom (Matt Taven, TK O'Ryan & Vinny Marseglia). On August 26, Hollis wrestled his last ROH match, defeated by Flip Gordon. WWE (2015-2017) Hollis made his WWE debut on October 22, 2015 in NXT, teaming with his indies promotion partner John Skyler in a tag match won by The Revival (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson). Both Hollis and Skyler returned on the November 19th edition of NXT in a tag match won by Colin Cassady & Enzo Amore. Returning on January 7, 2016, Hollis's first singles match was on NXT, in a loss to Elias Samson. During January and April 2016, Hollis and Skyler wrestled teams including The Hype Bros and American Alpha. On May 16, Hollis and Skyler made their main roster debut on Monday Night RAW, with Corey Hollis wrestling under the name of Bryan Kennedy and John Skyler wrestling as Scott Jackson. Their Raw debut match was against The Shining Stars (Epico & Primo). On June 4, Hollis returned to NXT, wrestling his second singles match won by Tye Dillinger. On August 1, Hollis returned to Monday Night RAW, debuting under a new ring name as Evan Anderhaul in a minute-long squash match against Braun Strowman. On April 5, 2017 Hollis returned to NXT in a match won by Aleister Black. On May 30, Hollis made his 205 Live debut in a match won by Cedric Alexander. Premiere Wrestling Xperience (2013-present) Hollis made his debut on January 11, 2013 at PWX Living On The Edge wrestling against The Chiva Kid. At PWX It's All About Me, Hollis wrestled a Three Way match against Chip Day and Trevor Lee for the PWX Innovative Television Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. At PWX This Is It, Hollis met Caleb Conley for the PWX Heavyweight Championship but did not succeed in winning the championship. At PWX What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger 3, wrestled his title rematch in a Four Way match involving the defending champion Caleb Konley, and challengers Adam Page and Cedric Alexander. Konley successfully retained his title at this event. On October 19, 2014, Hollis and Adam Page as team Country Jacked, won their first title together after defeated Los Ben Dejos (Jay Cruz & Jay Rios) and The Worst Case Scenario (Elijah Evans IV & Ethan Case) and The Bravado Brothers (Harlem Bravado & Lancelot Bravado) in a tag team four-way match. They held the tag titles until September 6 on Night #4 of the PWX X 16 Tournament, losing the titles to The Bravado Brothers (Harlem Bravado & Lancelot Bravado) in a tag team Street Fight. Country Jacked held the Tag Titles once more on November 29, successfully defending the championship in a tag team Three Way match against The Bravado Brothers and The Wolves (Davey Richards & Eddie Edwards). On April 17, 2016 at PWX What Lies Beneath, Country Jacked lost the tag titles to The Bravado Brothers. On June 18 at PWX Xpect Everything, Hollis wrestled in a Four Way elimination match for the PWX Heavyweight Championship. Hollis and John Skyler finished out their 2016 PWX year with a victory at PWX Seasons Deletings, defeating Jimmy Rave & Sal Rinauro. On February 19, 2017, Hollis and Skyler as The Bruiserweights received one more tag title shot at PWX Rise Of A Champion XII, challenging the defending champions The Ugly Ducklings (Lance Lude & Rob Killjoy). On January 13, 2018 Hollis participated in the PWX SIXTEEN Tournament where he eliminated Joe Black in the first round before being eliminated in the semi final by James Drake. In wrestling *'Finishing and Signature Moves' **Satellite Crossface **Shining Wizard *'Nickname(s)' **"The Original" *'Tag Teams and Stables' **Alabama Attitude - with Mike Posey **'Country Jacked' - with Adam Page **Jimmy Rave Approved - Mike Posey, Jimmy Rave, Chip Day, Patrick Bentley, Sal Rinauro **The Bruiserweights - John Skyler Championships and Accomplishments *'Premiere Wrestling Xperience' **PWX Tag Team Championship *'Pro South Wrestling' **PSW Tag Team Championship - with Chip Day as team Jimmy Rave Approved *'Pro Wrestling EVO' **Winner of the 2013 EVO Eight Tournament **EVO Heavyweight Championship *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Nominated for Rookie of the Year (2010) **PWI ranked him #459 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 **PWI ranked him #368 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'Ultimate NWA' **Ultimate NWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Adam Jacobs *'WrestleForce' **WrestleForce Tag Team Championship (1 time) - (with Adam Page as team Country Jacked) External links *Corey Hollis CageMatch Profile *Corey Hollis Internet Wrestling Database Profile *Corey Hollis' Facebook Category:1990 births Category:2009 debuts Category:Alabama wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Alternative Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:Deep Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Independent Wrestling alumni Category:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling EVO alumni Category:Living people Category:WrestleMerica alumni Category:WrestleForce current roster Category:Male wrestlers Category:Division Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE 205 Live Alumni Category:Dojo Pro Wrestling alumni